


A Little Like Air

by Labyrinth_Layabouts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biker!Anna, F/F, asthma!Hael, biker!Hael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Layabouts/pseuds/Labyrinth_Layabouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s covered in sweat by the time she reaches the crest. She's reaching for her water as another biker turns onto the path, headed in her direction. Their head is down as they take the bottom on the hill. Hael is coasting, watching the girl’s powerful legs work her to the top. As they pass, the girl looks up and-</p>
<p>Whoa.</p>
<p>Why does she have to be drenched in the most unattractive amount of sweat when goddesses bike past?</p>
<p>Seriously? She’s going to kill Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Like Air

 

**Day One:**

Hael has been meaning to get back into biking and eating healthy. But it’s always so easy to just not. But after Balthazar bet her she couldn’t, she had to prove to him she could stick to it.

Which is why she now has her hair pulled back in a tight bun and is pushing her embarrassingly dusty bike from around the side of the house.

The first mile is easy. Mile three and four is where she starts to feel it in her legs. At mile five, her knees have gone numb and her lungs have completely betrayed her.

As she approaches the start of mile six, the path starts to climb. It’s halfway up the hill that she realizes her entire life was a mistake. That Balthazar is stupid. And that bikes are god awful.

Why did she think this was a good idea?

She’s covered in sweat by the time she reaches the crest. She reaches down for her water as another biker turns onto the path, headed in her direction. Their head is down as they take the bottom on the hill. Hael is coasting down, watching the girl’s powerful legs work her to the top. As they pass, the girl looks up and-

Whoa.

Why does she have to be drenched in the most unattractive amount of sweat when goddesses bike past?

Seriously? She’s going to kill Balthazar.

 

**Day Eight:**

Hael has thought about changing her route. Of finding some way to make sure she never has to take ts stupid hill again. She’s thought of shortening the ride before the hill so she’s not so sweaty. And even thought of waiting at the top of the hill, decked out in her best work out wear, until the redheaded biker rounds the corner. Just so she has the slightest chance of making a good impression.

But she always thinks of these things too late. Because here she is, halfway up the hill and already about to fall over. And there comes beautiful-smile-and-head-nod.

Perfect.

 

**Day Nineteen:**

She’s starting to really get the hang of this. Hael stopped into the bike shop last week and picked up a few things the shopkeeper told her would make her rides significantly easier. Hael’s started tacking on an extra mile to the end of her ride. So that, when she reaches home, she can still feel the mild ache of a good ride in her legs.

She rounds the crest of the hill and looks up for the biker she won’t admit she has a crush on. She makes it too the bottom and around the corner before she’s ready to admit Redhead isn’t passing by today.

 

**Day Twenty-One:**

Hael shouldn’t have missed a day. But she had stayed up late marathoning Dexter and just didn’t feel like putting on the dirty bike shorts she had forgotten to wash.

She took a lazy day. Sue her.

But now she’s really starting to regret it.

She had rushed her first couple miles, thinking that if she worked harder today it would make up for missing yesterday. But she can’t keep her breath count and she’s already approaching the death hill.

By the time she makes it to the top, her breaths are coming in stuttered and she just. can’t. catch. it.

And she left her inhaler home in her rush this morning.

Dammit.

She pulls off to the side and let’s the bike drop beside her. Raising her hands above her head she tries to get her lungs to hold on to something. Come on. Come on. Breathe. Breathe. She’s hunched over, heaving air. Just trying to see straight. Just trying to not pass out.

“Are you okay?” Hael looks up from under her arm. Redhead biker is standing in front of her, holding onto her heavy-wheeled road bike. Great. Great. Today she talks to me??

“Fine- Just. Can’t. Breathe.” Dammit. Hael can’t even focus. She leans over until her hands are touching the ground. Her knees sink down next. And she’s trying really hard to just focus on counting so she can calm her breathing down a bit. One two, three four. Five six, seven eight. One two, three four. Five six, seven eight.

Hael’s chest begins to get lighter. Her vision clears out and the panic that goes along with asthma attacks finally subsides. It’s only then she notices the hand on her back, rubbing smooth circles between her shoulders.

“Here. When you can sit up, drink small sips of this.” The redhead is holding out an open canteen and is moving to kneel beside her. Today she’s got her hair braided over her shoulder and it’s catching the light to shine in almost a halo of colour.

“Thanks.” Hael’s voice comes out more breathy than she wants. But she sits back and takes a few sips of water from the offered canteen. After a few minutes, the redhead breaks the silence.

“Hill not so kind to you today.” It’s not really a question, but Hael feels herself trying to come up with an answer anyway.

“I skipped my ride yesterday. So I had pushed harder this morning.” The redhead looks over at Hael, and from this distance, Hael can see the soft line of freckles covering her nose. “Not my best choice of the day.”

The girl laughs. “Yeah, heavy physical activity isn’t usually the doctor recommended route for those with asthma.” She takes back her canteen as Hael offers it; taking a sip before screwing the lid back in place.

“It’ll teach me for trying to prove boys wrong.” Hael wipes a sweaty piece of hair back behind her ear.

“Ah, boys. The downfall of us all.” The girl sits back on her hands. “Better to lock them all on an island and be done with them, I say.” She smiles and her brown eyes shine. Hael is a goner.

“Yeah. They’re no use anyway. Better to let women inherit the earth.”

The redhead chuckles. “Ah yes. In the wise words of Jurassic Park.”

Hael quirks an eyebrow. “Is that what that’s from? I always just assumed it popped into existence on it’s own.” She can’t stop staring at this girl. Her freckled arms peaking out from beneath her tee. And her eyes just a bit heavy. The girl leans forward and holds out a hand.

“Anna, by the way.” Hael takes her hand and smiles.

“Hael. And I promise I’m not usually this much of a mess.” Their hands stay clasped longer than strictly necessary.

“Oh I know. I’ve seen you before. Eight’o clock hill-conqueror, right?” Hael blushes.

“Yeah, that’s me. Like clockwork.”

“I could set my watch by you.” Anna looks at Hael and Hael sincerely hopes the blush isn’t creeping across her cheeks as much as she thinks it is.

“So hey,” the girl continues. “I know this is probably the worst time to say this. But I really don’t get much opportunity.” She shifts her eyes away before sitting up straight. “But I think you’re really kind of amazing and was wondering if you’d like to grab coffee sometime.”

Hael is pretty sure she’s just lost her breath again.


End file.
